You See Me Than You Don't
by Rookie70Penguin
Summary: This is a collection of poems of how I think Marlene and Skipper feel. Please read and review! Rated T for safety.
1. You See Me Than You Don't

_**My Note: I've been inspired by Azul Ocean, and must write the way I feel about everything. Review if you like and if you get inspired. **_

* * *

><p>You see me<p>

Then you don't

You hold on to me

But let me go

What must I do

To get your attention

What must I do

For my name to be mentioned

They say it's obvious

Then why can't I see it

They say you like me

Then why don't I feel it

Always looking the other way

Do you want her or me

Never too close

Is this how it should be

I don't know anymore

About you; about anything

I don't see anymore

Other than that face of yours

Such good friends

Is that all that it is

Such simple words

Take a more serious hit

Someone hold me

Never let go

Someone look at me

Don't look me over

I don't care

What they have to say

I don't care

If it endangers friendship

All I care about is you

Your the only one I miss

All I want is to be with you

Your the only one I'd kiss

So tell me why

Give me an explanation

Don't say goodbye

Give me a memory

How long must I wait

A century

How much can I take

When there's not much more to me

Save me

Be my hero

Transform me

So I don't feel like a zero

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Note: So, what did you think of that? Yes, those are my personal feelings. But, they don't sound like me..More like a character in a story...Like Marlene...This is a poem that she can relate to...Whoever you think I'm talking to..Review and tell me...If you think it's you...Think of what to do. <strong>_


	2. You Hold On To Me But Let Me Go

**_My Note: So, I've had an idea. Each new chapter will have a different POV; 1st was Marlene's This one is Skipper's. As their relationship grows...so does their POV on each other. But, you know Skipper...Typical, stubborn, male. Yet somehow handsome to the animal eye..._**

* * *

><p>I hold you<p>

But must let go

These feelings

I shouldn't know

For years I've said

Love isn't true

Yet here I am

Falling for you

As if time

Has frozen itself

To have my emotions

Finally be dealt

If I were undead

Walking alone

Beauty is one thing

My eyes couldn't behold

Say you were there

Wandering astray

And just so happened

To catch my eye that day

Your passion and kindness

Would shine throughout

Your endless beauty

Would burn me; no doubt

My eyes would blind

Though I'd still stare

My fingers fall

From your shimmering hair

Suddenly my body;

Dropped to the ground

Would finally die

As a lifeless mound

Such power

You have over me

And yet it's something

You can't see

Soft and gentle

Like the air**_  
><em>**

Sometimes never seen

But I know you're there

No

I won't say anymore

I can't admit

You're someone I adore

This is no place

No world for love

This is not right

Not deserved to a dove

Our friendship sails

Across open seas

Where emotions start to blossom

Between you and me

I'm sorry

For stubbornly turning away

It's all my fault

And they're all my mistakes

Please forgive me

Hold me real tight

I promise not to let go

This one time

* * *

><p><strong><em>My Note: Again, this was in Skipper's POV. I hope you liked it, because..I poured..every...emotion I have and had into this chapter. Review please. (Yes, I know Marlene doesn't have hair, she has fur...But, seriously, it's not <span>that<span> big of a deal.)_**


	3. What Must I Do To Get Your Attention

_**My Note: Starting on chapter 3; Ok, I'm so glad that many of you enjoyed it! I mean, the 3 that have reviewed so far...I really pour all my heart, soul, and emotion into these poems, and tell me if you can feel that emotion as you read these poems...Review and tell me please.**_

* * *

><p>What must I do<p>

Just to get some attention

It's not like I'm selfish

Do I really need permission?

Everything's misshaped

My vision is twisted

The path I walk on

Shows how love is misted.

Perfect

A word that shouldn't exist

Nothing

Is the way they say it is.

If only you'd throw away

That stubborn pride

If only you'd stay with me

Than step aside.

Hard to believe

You think love is folly

Guess now I understand

Why you're so melancholy.

You hide it

And you do that well

Everything evaded me

Until I fell.

'Til upon that morn

Your blue eyes shone

Casting out the sun

For their sparkle's grown.

Never before

Had I drowned in an ocean

Especially from the eyes

Of a leader with devotion.

You captured me

I'm still not complaining

But I wish it were more

Through your eyes I'd go sailing.

I know we're different

In so many ways

But in more ways than one

The difference fades.

You're resisting

I can tell

You're so afraid

That I'm not a belle.

That perhaps I'm hiding

Behind my fair facade

That maybe I'm more

Than just a little odd.

Trust me

Please and hold my hand

I promise to you

This will be grand.

We could start a life

New and passionate

We could if you would

Be more intimate.

It always ceases

At a single touch

It's like you care not

For this love.

So hard to explain

I don't know how to get by

So hard to say

That you should be mine.

Look back

At those who have hurt you

Remember them

And say, "That's not you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really love it, as well as the others. Once again, this one was in Marlene's POV and the next will be in Skipper's POV. If you ddin't know that before, than read stories in order, or read my notes more often. ;)<strong>_


	4. What Must I Do For My NameToBe Mentioned

_**My Note: Chapter 4; I love this story so far and want to thank all of you for reading my stories, and reviewing whether you liked to or not...Thanks..that means a lot. Ok, continue on great written, typed words...Weave your magic...**_

* * *

><p>I know I confuse you<p>

I'm sorry for that

I give you attention

Then take it right back.

My eyes never linger

On yours for too long

I'm afraid you'll see

The weak to my strong.

This isn't right

I'm such a monster

I give you hints

Then ignore you longer.

How far

Can I go without you?

How much more

Before it turns corrupt?

A heart

That once was innocent

Filled with love

And so benevolent.

Now scarred

Broken and used

You've put it together

But it's still bruised.

Unable to escape

The suffering and pain

Of a heartbreak

That grew too insane.

I shouldn't do this

Not to you

I should love and care

Not refuse.

Forget them all

Those girls I 'loved'

And be with you

Instead of being shoved.

That's something

I really do hate

That

And those who discriminate.

"Let us alone!

Leave us to each other!

Don't hold me back

When I try to love her!"

There's my message

To those who push us

There's my thoughts

To those who fuss.

If you would just

Reach out your hand

I'd take it with two

And be your man.

Is that what you want?

To be with me

I know my own

But do you know your dreams?

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Note: There you have it. I find that in all of my stories, Skipper has a very caring heart..It's just been hardened by a few bad...apples...Again, I know Marlene doesn't have hands she has paws, BIG DIFFERENCE! :) It doesn't matter, so don't worry about it... Please review and give me your thoughts on this.<strong>_


	5. They Say It's Obvious

_**My Note: Chapter 5; Wow, this story just keeps getting longer...but, you know what? That's the way I think love is...It's a story that doesn't always have a good beginning and may have a few rough, terrible parts, but if it's true enough...You'll get through it..and you'll get through it together...So, continue reading and..tell me if you can relate to these poems, or if you know someone who can...Thanks for following me this far!**_

* * *

><p>I don't understand<p>

When they say it's "so obvious"

I get so frustrated sometimes

Like enough is enough.

If you want me

But not sure yet

If you love me

But don't know it.

All these things

I worry about

And now I realize

It's not good for my health.

You're like a drug

I can't live without

No matter how I try

You're all I think about.

Do you even notice

When I'm gazing in your eyes?

Do you even care

To give me a try?

Sometimes

I just lose control

Mostly

Just when you hold me close.

I mean

The sparks are like stars

You don't always see them

But you know where they are.

Spreading like wide fire

When I look in your eyes

Tempting me every second

To stop being shy.

You're out of my league

And dated around

But with you

I feel safe and sound.

My focus is solid

'Til I see you

My eyes track

Every move.

So beautiful

Magical with each minute

So wonderful

Life is with you in it.

I feel this emotion

I know that it's real

I don't see yours

Tell me if I appeal.

Can I really

Be fine without your icy blue's?

Can my eyes stand a day

Without looking at you?

I know this is weird

At least for some people

But what does it matter

If the heart's not feeble?

More time I wish to spend

With you and without them

How I wish you felt the same

You know how things would change.

Would it be too awkward?

Too abstract?

Maybe it's too late

And my heart is not where yours is at.

I don't know

I'm still unsure

I need you to tell me

And hold me more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Note: I love this chapter as I do the others...They're really my feelings towards someone, well sorta...But, it turns out Marlene and I share nearly the same feelings...Skipper..wisen up and go after her...My person..I don't know...Guess.<strong>_


	6. Than Why Can't I See It

_**My Note: OK, my user to this cp that had my documents on it crashed...so I had to restart this poem...Sorry! Anyway please review!**_

* * *

><p>I want you so much<p>

It hurts inside

When they say it's obvious

I try not to mind.

Everything we've been through

Everything we do

How I wish to relive those moments

Of just me and you.

But why live the past

When you can have the future

Something I ask

If we both should venture.

I know I'm ready now

I just need your permission

I need to hear your "yes"

Hopefully you'll listen.

If we become bonded

My heart will come together at the seams

I'll never spend another night

Without you in my dreams.

What else must I say?

Must I write another song?

For you to finally understand

The words to which my heart belongs.

Don't mistake my love for folly

Don't believe their lies

Only time will truly tell

What's to be of you and I.

Still, I wish

Upon my shining star

That you will and forever be

My love, sung on guitar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Note: Maybe that last part didn't make sense, but to me it did! This is shorter but hey I like it!Review please!<strong>_!


	7. They Say You Like Me

_**My Note: OK, my user to this cp that had my documents on it crashed...so I had to restart this poem...Sorry! Anyway please review!**_

* * *

><p>Their words<p>

Bring a smile to my face

You really like me

That's what they say.

Though it's not true

Of that I'm sure

Then again

It does feel like more.

No

It's imagination

Friends is all we are

This is mind's creation.

If only

You wrote to me

A poem

Saying that me you could see.

But life is full

Of whats and ifs

Maybe it's me

That needs to see it.

I'm so frustrated

Not at you

But me

Saying it's hard to do.

Why can't I say it?

It's just three, maybe two

Little symbols

Of love and care for you.

Perhaps

Doubt clouds my mind

And rejection

Is a fear of mine.

So

That's it then

I'm just afraid

Of you men.

Of your decline

Your soft hand

Pushing me

Away, though I still stand.

I wish

You knew

Of my feelings

For you.

We could laugh

And love

And soar

Like doves.

The air

We would walk on

The water

We'd turn into song.

True love

Is made of this

Of joy and pleasure

And heavenly bliss.

You're definitely a crush

Probably more

I think it's love

The way my heart does soar.

Funny

The pain's only here

When I'm away from you

You seem as if not to care.

This heart had defenses

I wore it like an amulet

Now it's been penetrated

Bleeding from your bullet.

I've tried to hide it

For so long

Thought it was fake

'Til I heard a song.

A song that said

Everything I wanted to

It described exactly

How I felt and still feel about you.

So turn to me

And love me true

Is it really so much

To ask from you?

If you love us

It shouldn't be

If you really care

For my well-being.

Tears flow

As I write this down

Thoughts of you

Make me drown.

Sad this is

To cry from a chorus

These images are only pictures

But pictures of us.

Sometimes I wonder

If you think of me

You don't at all

That's what I see.

If I'm wrong

Please prove it

I wouldn't be mad

If that's what you admit.

In fact

I'd embrace the confession

Give you a hug

And make no accusations.

That's all I want to hear

That you think of me

That these thoughts I have of us

You also see.

As pen sets to paper

I start to realize

That no more tears

Fall from my eyes.

They've dried and left

Like my might

'Cause when I think of you

I'm happy inside.

You bring me light

When darkness surrounds

When I have lyrics

You give me the sound.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Note: Beautiful, right? No! Why? Oh, you lied. Of course you did! Granted, the beginning sounds rough, it shows progress...At first she says her emotions straight...Then she gets deeper as her heart connects to her words and as her emotions get deeper. Review please!<strong>_

_**(P.S. Wow. That looked a lot longer when I typed it.)**_


	8. Always Looking the Other Way

**My Note: Hey! I know it's been forever and my excuses will fall on pitiless, deaf ears, but I have been busy. I've been trying to work on my other stories. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Also, this is Skipper's POV.  
><strong>

**Review please!**

* * *

><p>I look away<br>When my eyes want to linger  
>You don't notice this<br>But the times often differ.  
>Sometimes I try<br>To look your way  
>Sometimes I can't seem<br>To look away.  
>Your eyes are wonders<br>I love to behold  
>Yet, something faint<br>Within them grows.  
>As I stare<br>My heart starts to race  
>My face gets hot<br>My pulse picks up pace.  
>You touch me softly<br>I dare to lean in  
>With your face so close<br>It gets hard to breathe.  
>I shake my head<br>And back away  
>Just as quickly<br>As I stayed.  
>Our eyes dart<br>Back and forth  
>Cheeks blush<br>There are no words.  
>For once I'm in fear<br>And unsure  
>For once I'm sincere<br>And insecure.  
>You look at me<br>Oh, those eyes  
>How I hate<br>To see them cry.  
>You think I don't know<br>That those stains are tears?  
>You think I don't know<br>You're often riddled with fear?  
>Your eyes<br>Do not lie  
>And they definitely<br>Do not hide.  
>I wish I could hold you<br>In my arms at night  
>I wish I could be there<br>Whenever you cry.  
>I wish I could stop<br>This hopeful wishing  
>And actually do<br>These wonderful things.  
>But as I wonder<br>And think of why I cannot  
>I, indeed, wonder<br>Wait, why do I not?

* * *

><p><strong>My Note: There you go! I'll get to work on my other stories and hopefully won't let you guys down anymore than I already have. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Review please!**


End file.
